Las barreras del tiempo
by Milmel
Summary: Cuando lo único que puede alejarte de tu verdadero amor, es el tiempo. Cuanto tiempo podrás ser capaz de esperar?


Las barreras del tiempo

Siempre fui alguien solitario, en este camino interminable de la inmortalidad, nuca pensé encontrarte, nunca pensé cruzarme contigo. Apareciste sin aviso, llegaste y te apropiaste de todo lo que una vez fuera mío, y no me importó. Te di todo, quizá te di de más, pero no importó, a tu lado al menos fui feliz.

Recuerdo los momentos que compartimos juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos, y de todos ellos solo puedo rescatar una sola cosa, la importancia de tu existencia para mí. Siempre que me sentía solo, abandonado, solo corría, tan rápido como el viento, nunca fui aceptado por nadie, por ser como soy, un ser hibrido, una mitad, nunca un ser completo, alguien que no encajaba en ningún lugar.

Mi mundo siempre fue gris y opaco, pero todo cambio de color, cuando te vi. Una muchacha tímida y valiente, con una sonrisa tan radiante que iluminó cada rincón de mi oscuridad.

Contigo a mi lado todo volvió a ser hermoso, me ayudaste a aceptarme, a quererme y valorar mi otra mitad. Me aceptaste como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes que yo jamás creí tener, tú las descubriste sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

Pero el destino es cruel, y decidido a separarnos te alejó de mí. Aunque nuestro tiempo en esta época haya terminado y que tú a mi lado no estés, esperaré por ti. _Quinientos años_ pasaran como si nada, y volveremos a estar juntos. Tal como lo hicimos aquella vez.

La tortura de no saber de ti, de ignorar completamente el tiempo que pasaba contando simplemente las lunas del cielo, fue una gran desesperación. Busque la forma de hallarte, de estar contigo y de tenerte nuevamente aquí. Y encontré la forma, la manera perfecta de poder estar juntos.

Esperé impaciente a que se cumpla el tiempo destinado a tu nacimiento, y desde el mismo momento en que naciste no me aleje de ti, siempre fui tu sombra, tu guardián, tu protector, cuide cada paso de ti, compartí sin que lo supieras la alegría y el dolor, estuve allí cuando tu padre falleció, y llore contigo por la impotencia de tenerte cerca y no poder hacer nada para acercarme a ti.

Pero no podía hacerlo, _ella_ me lo dijo, me dijo que si intervenía siquiera una sola vez, el tiempo que vivimos nunca existiría, y el hechizo se rompería. Así que amarrado, atado e impotente me quede lejos, cuidando de ti. Cuando comenzaste los viajes a la época antigua, aún seguí allí, no podía viajar en el tiempo, no podía ir allí, pero sabía que estarías bien, mi yo del pasado cuidaría de ti. Vi nuestras peleas, y el dolor que te causé, y me golpee el pecho por cada lagrima que derramaste por culpa de mí. Pero lo enmendaría juré que lo haría y así lo haré.

Cuando por fin nuestro tiempo llego, esperé impaciente, conté los minutos y hasta los segundos y casi me vuelvo loco. Una luz cegadora salió del pozo, destruyéndose casi en el acto. Ésa era mi señal, habíamos eliminado a Naraku, y con él se selló el portal que conectaba tu tiempo con el mío. Entre rápidamente y te vi desesperada golpeando las troncas, gritando mi nombre, llamándome y pidiéndome que no te dejara, que no me alejara de ti.

Mi corazón se estrujo, tanto por la emoción como por la alegría de saber cuánto te importaba.

― ¡Kagome! ― grité tu nombre desesperado.

Volteaste sorprendida al escuchar tu nombre y al verme tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Corriste a mis brazos y te cobije en ellos, por fin te tenía conmigo, por fin estabas a mi lado. Mis brazos te abrazaron con calidez y desesperación, temía que al abrirlos el portal se abriera y te arrastrara nuevamente a otro tiempo, a otra época, lejos de mí.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, de soportar más esta tortura, te tomo en mis brazos y te sello los labios, un cálido beso, un beso guardado y tan añorado que si hubiese que elegir un momento para morir, sería ese, a tu lado, en tus brazos.

Mientras te beso y te acaricio la espalda, tomo la pluma que tienes atorada en los cabellos, una que tú ni siquiera notaste, pero una que yo sabía traerías contigo.

Me alejo de ti por unos instantes, nos miramos a los ojos, y nos decimos tanto sin decir nada, porque para eso bastan nuestros ojos que hablan por sí mismos.

―Te extrañé tanto ― fue lo que pude decir cuando recuperé la voz ― una vida sin ti, no vale la pena ser vivida ― te digo.

Frente a ti tomo la pluma y con ella escribo un símbolo en la palma de mi mano la cual comienza a brillar de un rojo tan intenso como la escarlata que me envuelve por completo, alejándome de ti, veo en tus ojos la desesperación.

―Renuncio a mi vida inmortal,― digo solemnemente cortando lo que fuera estabas por decir, miro casi con gracia tu rostro asustado y sorprendido, ―acepto pasar mi vida como humano y morir como tal al lado de este ser que comparte mi alma y mi corazón.

Tus ojos se abren aún más por la sorpresa llenándose de lágrimas de felicidad. Te extiendo la mano, el tono escarlata aún está rodeándome, tomas mi mano y el halo de luz también te envuelve.

― Renuncio a mis poderes ― dices imitando mi juramento ― y acepto pasar el resto de mis días al lado de este ser que me entrego su corazón y que comparte mi alma.

Te acercas a mí sonriendo, ambos tenemos una estúpida y feliz sonrisa en el rostro. Te tomo de la barbilla con suavidad y deposito un beso en tus labios, el halo que nos envuelve brilla con mayor intensidad, siento un dolor en el pecho, y un adormecimiento en todo el cuerpo, mi cuerpo cambia, se vuelve más pesado, es la misma sensación que tengo en las noches de luna nueva, cuando me convierto en humano.

―«_Aprovecha bien tu tiempo_ _Inuyasha»_ ― escucho que una voz me susurra en la cabeza ― «_el tiempo humano es demasiado corto. La vida de los humanos a los cuales ahora pertenecerás se esfumara como el más leve destello de luz. Ámala, cuídala y se feliz.»_

― Te amo― digo mirándote a los ojos, comprendiendo el peso de esas palabras ― nunca volveré a negarlo, nunca volveré a apartarme de ti. Una eternidad sin ti no vale nada si no estás junto a mí.

Con una sonrisa de completa dicha vuelvo a besarte y con más pasión.

Al fin mi deseo esta cumplido.

_Fin._


End file.
